Heroes In The Skies
by mochachicky2
Summary: A continuation of the movie Pearl Harbor, mostly about Josh Hartnett's character, American Fly Boy Danny Walker. I wasn't...thrilled, to say the least with the movie ending, so I changed it. Please review!!!
1. Chapter 1

*** 4-10-03 I'm not new to writing fan fiction, but I'm new to any HTML usage, so I'm sorry about this with the br breaks in between each line, but I've fixed that now and now that I'm looking at it, I'm going to try to break down this story because it is so long into 3 chapters to make it easier to read. Also, I'm adding more details to make the story better because I wrote this 2 years ago. Thanks again for being patient - Sarah***  
  
Two American planes, both had holes in the sides from bullets being shot at them, flew over the ocean that separated Japan and China. They were the brave ones who were a part of the Dolittle Raid. They were the ones who had dropped bombs on Tokyo for revenge of those killed at Pearl Harbor. They were the unfortunate ones whose fuel tanks were empty, and flying over to what seemed to them to be an endless ocean. In the plane ahead of the other, Captain Rafe McCawley was the pilot, one of the best in the country as he was described. Nervously he checked the fuel gage and sighed. He turned to his co-pilot, Red Winkle, who was searching through the empty cans in hope of a full one and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"How many cans of fuel have we got left?" he yelled over the noisy engine. Red pushed the cans aside that were lying on the floor, the empty ones falling over and sliding against the cold metal.  
  
"These are all empty!" Someone yelled, helping Red in his search. Red grabbed one can and found it heavy.  
  
"Is this all we've got?" he yelled.  
  
"That's it Red!" The other person shouted back. Red turned toward the front of the plane and looked at Rafe.  
  
"Rafe, you'd better pray for land!" he yelled. Rafe clutched the levers in front of him as one of propellers in back of him died. He quickly pulled down one of the levers then pushed it back up, and the propeller began to spin again. In the other plane, Captain Daniel Walker was at the controls. Danny looked at the never-ending ocean in front of him and sighed.  
  
"All ocean and no land. No nothing," he muttered to himself. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, and sadly looked at it, a woman with long dark hair and a bright smile. In the other plane, Red climbed back in his seat, leaned over and muttered to himself, but Rafe's eyes were on the horizon.  
  
"I see the coast," he whispered. Red turned toward him.  
  
"I see the coast fellas!" Rafe yelled again into radio's walkie-talkie.  
  
"Copy that Rafe," Danny shouted back into his speaker with a grin, "we're gonna make it."  
  
"Danny now follow me, we can make this, I can see the coast," Rafe said as he held his close to his mouth as the planes neared the cliffs that were land in China, "it's only a few miles out, follow me."  
  
"We're following you Rafe. We've gotta find a soft landing spot," Danny shouted happily, knowing that they were saved.  
  
"I'm pushing two," Rafe yelled to the people in his plane, pushing up another lever.  
  
"Fellas this is going to be a hard landing, hold on. I see the rice patties!" he yelled again into his speaker. Danny shifted a few levers, following close behind.  
  
"We can make it in easy. Were gonna make it," Rafe shouted into his speaker, then watched as the plane passed over a ditch in the field, tents were in it with the Japanese flag on them.  
  
"JAPS! We got Jap patrols all over the place! Danny- you've gotta fine somewhere else to land- were a dead stick!" he yelled. Danny saw the tents pass by him.  
  
** ( In case you couldn't tell, this is where I changed it)**  
  
"Rafe we're stickin' with you!" Danny shouted, pulling at the levers of his plane, making the whole plane turn on its side, and began to pull up along the side of the plane in front of it.  
  
"Danny- Goddamn it no, listen to me! Go the other way!" Rafe screamed, waving his arm, watching as the plane came closer towards his.  
  
"Rafe- we're not going anywhere. BAIL OUT!" Danny yelled.  
  
"No-"  
  
"RAFE HAVE EVERYONE IN THAT PLANE BAIL OUT, THE JAPS WILL FOLLOW TO WHERE THE PLANES CRASHED!" Danny screamed, looking out the side window at his friend in the other plane, then turned to the people in back of him.  
  
"JUMP OUT AND ACTIVATE YOU PARACHUTTES. DO IT NOW! AS SOON AS YOU LAND GET DOWN AND HIDE! GET YOUR WEAPONS READY!" Danny yelled over the loud engines. The other soldiers in the plane looked around then reached for the door latch.  
  
"DANNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rafe shouted into his radio and watched with wide eyes as men jumped out from the back of the other plane.  
  
"BAIL OUT NOW!" Rafe yelled to the men in back of him, and they quickly did the same, opening the door where the bombs would fall and jumped out.  
  
"RAFE GET OUT!" Danny screamed as their planes lowered closer to the ground. Rafe pulled the levers up, tilting the nose of the plane towards the sky, then ran to where the men jumped out, threw his body toward the exit, and pulled at his parachute. Danny did the same, attempted to pull the plane up once again, but seeing it was getting dangerously near the ground and quickly slowing down to the point where it would not fly any more, he jumped out the bomb exit and quickly landed on the ground, rolling, rapidly spinning on in the dirt. He pulled at the plants and slowly stopped rolling, then saw a huge explosion, followed by an even larger one, not that far away. Danny ducked his head and the blast went over him, only smoke because there was no fuel for there to be fire. He hid in the tall grass as he heard footsteps run quickly by him, praying to God they hadn't seen any of the men or Rafe. Danny leaned on his arm and he winced in pain. He closed his eyes to keep the smoke from making his eyes sting. He looked up nervously when he heard some shouts in Japanese. The farther the voices got, the angrier they sounded. Shots rang out, and clanged loudly against metal. The voices neared him and Danny clawed at the ground, lifting his sore body and crawling away from the Japanese.  
  
"Oh my god...," he groaned inwardly when he tried to kneel, clutching his left knee. It began to bleed through, and he looked around him, tightly holding his leg, gripping his pants.. The voices were getting quieter, and he began to get nervous when he could hear no one. That meant one of two things, either the Japanese had left with some of his men, holding them prisoners of war, or no one could hear him if he called to them. Not Rafe, not Goose, no one. That wouldn't be too bad, that might be that they escaped, and were safe.  
  
"Rafe...," Danny called, trying to slowly sit up. Shots rang in the air, and he cringed, praying none of them were aimed in his way. More shots were heard, fairly far away. Danny froze when a total of five shots rang out, two seconds in between each shot.  
  
"Oh my God...," he gasped, five shots were Rafe's signal to him. Danny pulled his pistol out of his pocket and aimed at the sky, shooting three times from his place where he was lying on the ground.  
  
"Please be Rafe.... please be Rafe," he whispered to himself.  
  
"DANNY?!!" He heard Rafe yell across the fields, a good distance away. Danny shot his gun into the air twice.  
  
"Can't yell out... the Japs will shoot me," he told himself and waited to hear Rafe again. He knew Rafe could see above the tall grasses where Danny lay, and that Rafe would know when someone was around.  
  
"DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?!" He heard Rafe scream, getting closer by the minute.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Danny yelled in response. The hell with the Japs. If they found him first, at least he had a gun. Loud yells were heard, and shots rang out along with painful screams, echoing in Danny's head. He waited until the shots stopped and his whole body shook.  
  
"RAFE!" He screamed, and no response came. He held tightly onto his gun, rapidly looking around him, waiting to shoot anyone who threatened him.  
  
"RAFE?!" Danny yelled again, and no one answered his cries.  
  
"Oh my God," he whispered and tried to stand up but his leg gave out from beneath him, and he screamed in pain, blood seeped through his pant leg. He heard voices near him, and bit on his bottom lip, tears his eyes. He had never been this afraid before, and was shaking so badly his teeth chattered.  
  
"Where is he?" Danny heard someone say, and rested his weight on his elbows, still holding the gun.  
  
"I am gonna blow your face off if you come near me," he muttered to himself. The voices got louder, and Danny was shaking so badly, the gun was waving back and forth in the air.  
  
"Danny. Come on man." Danny heard someone say quietly.  
  
"I'M HERE! HEY!" Danny shouted. The grass moved beside him, and he heard a voice he knew.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Goose! I'm here!" Danny said loudly, and Goose appeared beside him.  
  
"Oh my God, Goose, you have no idea how happy I am to see ya," Danny smiled through the pain from his leg.  
  
"RAFE! FOUND 'IM!" Goose yelled and kneeled down next to Danny.  
  
"You saved us all back there," Goose said, full of appreciation.  
  
"Wouldn't be much of a captain if I didn't, now would I?" Danny grinned, and closed his eyes as the pain shot through his leg.  
  
"How'd you get shot?" Goose asked him, examining his leg.  
  
"Shot?" Danny asked, looking at his leg.  
  
"Hell yea. Doesn't your leg hurt?"  
  
"It hurts like a son of a bitch," Danny said and sighed.  
  
"DANNY!" Danny looked up to see Rafe standing over him, a look of worry on his face. Rafe looked at Danny's leg, then knelt down beside Goose and groaned when he saw the deep bullet hole.  
  
"You got shot," Rafe sighed, running a hand over his face.  
  
"It's all right. Looks worse than it is," Danny lied through his teeth. Rafe looked up around them.  
  
"We're gonna have to get you outta here, find you some help."  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Danny asked. Rafe looked at him, realizing that as hard as he tried, he couldn't lie to his best friend.  
  
"Well, most everyone our planes got away, headed off toward a farm house we saw not that far away, only one we found dead, Anthony, he got shot when he parachuted down, Red has him. We're missing a few, but we haven't checked the planes yet, I know someone was shot while we were over Japan, but I'm not sure who. Goose and me stayed back, lookin' for you. Couldn't leave ya behind," Rafe smiled. Danny laughed at that and grinned.  
  
"Thanks Rafe," Danny laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get you up and somewhere safe," Goose said and both he and Rafe pulled Danny up, letting his arms rest on their shoulders so he could take the weight off his bad leg. They walked slowly toward the house in the distance, safe of any Japanese troops that would be around. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later  
  
Photographers, reporters, family members and friends of those who were coming home surrounded the runway, watching as a large navy plane taxied to a stop in front of them, waiting to see who stepped out, if those they knew had lived. Evelyn stood in the front of the crowd, rubbing her hands together out of nervousness, praying that both Rafe and Danny had made it home safely. The steel door swung open, and a ladder was wheeled up to the doorway, and Colonel Doolittle stepped out first, searching the crowd of eager faces, and walking down the steps. Evelyn breathed deeply, and watched as a few other men walked out from the plane. Red she knew, and she waved to him, smiling. He didn't see her, but walked out and into the arms of his mother. From where Evelyn could see, his mother was in tears, but how could she blame her? Her eyes focused on the plane door again, and Rafe stepped out. She sniffed, happy to see he had made it home. His wrist was bandaged, but he was alive. His eyes met hers, and instead of looking away, they stayed on her, happy to see her again. She smiled and tears were in her eyes. He walked down the steps and she watched again, to see Danny step out. She sobbed, and her hands flew to her mouth. He was on crutches and Rafe helped him down the steps to the ground. He looked up at her and she smiled and ran into his arms. He was slightly thrown back when she reached him, but he hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey there," he smiled, tears were in his eyes too, and she looked up and kissed him softly, then he wiped her tears away with his hands. He looked at Rafe, and she followed his eyes. She slowly let go of Danny and walked to where Rafe stood alone by the side of the plane. Evelyn looked down at the ground, and then up at him.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." She smiled, and he nodded his head in reply.  
  
"I'm sorry Rafe."  
  
"For what?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Everything. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, really... Go see him, he missed you," Rafe said, nodding his head at Danny, who stood next to Colonel Doolittle, explaining something. Evelyn watched him, then turned back to Rafe.  
  
"You hate me do you?" she asked. He looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"I can't hate you Evelyn. I can't hate him either."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I swear on my life I am not lying. I could never lie to you. I'm fine and I'm glad he has someone like you," Rafe smiled. She noticed he was telling the truth, and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Rafe. For understanding," she hugged him, and Rafe sighed. He gave up on getting her back, and there was nothing he could do. She let go and walked back to where Danny stood.  
  
"I talked to Rafe," Evelyn said.  
  
"What'd you tell him?" Danny wondered, looking behind her to where Rafe stood, leaning on the crutches.  
  
"I was sorry. He seemed okay with us together."  
  
"Yea, that's what I picked up too. I'm glad he's not mad. I don't think I could live my life known I made his miserable," Danny said, then looked down at Evelyn again.  
  
"I missed you so much," he whispered, and she hugged him to her again.  
  
"I have to tell you something Danny," Evelyn said softly, and he leaned back, looking in her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Danny.... I'm pregnant," she said and watched his reaction. Danny blinked once, and tightened his grip on her shoulders a little.  
  
"Rafe?" Danny asked, and his voice cracked. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No. You!" He pulled her close to him again. He laughed and lifted her higher in the air, making Evelyn scream.  
  
"Put me down! Danny! What about your leg?" she yelled.  
  
"That is so great! Evelyn, why didn't you tell me before? When did you find out?" He asked so many questions at once and she could only laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glad you're taking this well. I thought Rafe would be mad, but I guess not." He understood.  
  
"Rafe knew before me?!" he asked, looking again at Rafe. He was watching them, and when Danny saw him he smiled at him.  
  
"You didn't tell me?!" he asked loudly, yelling so Rafe could hear him. Rafe walked towards them, and grinned when he stood in front of Danny.  
  
"Surprise!" Rafe chuckled, and Danny hugged him too, Rafe patted Danny on the back.  
  
"You'll be a good daddy Danny," Rafe smiled. Evelyn's eyes filled with tears again and she smiled when she saw how well they were both taking the news. The three of them walked away from the airfield together, Danny holding Evelyn's hand and Rafe rustled Danny's hair. Danny looked at him and sighed.  
  
When the action is over, and we look back, we understand both more and less. This much is certain: before the Doolittle Raid, America knew nothing but defeat; after it, nothing but victory. Japan realized for the first time that they could loose, and began to pull back; America realized that she could win, and surged forward.  
  
It was a war that changed America. Dorie Miller was the first American to win the Navy Cross, but he would not be the last. World War II for us began at Pearl Harbor, and 1,117 men still lie entombed in the Arizona. America suffered. But America grew stronger. It was not inevitable. The times tried our souls, and through the trials, we overcame.  
  
Four years later  
  
"Evelyn, are you sure about this?" Rafe asked, watching as the woman he once loved pick up one of his suitcases, and bring them inside the house. He hadn't changed at all and neither had Evelyn. She had shorter hair, cut off to her shoulders. The hurt and guilt that had been in hey eyes since Rafe came home five years before had gone, and she couldn't be happier to see him.  
  
"You are our best friend Rafe. Danny would kill me if I didn't let you stay with us, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He sighed, and picked up the other bags at his feet and brought them inside the new house, following her up a staircase, and to a bedroom.  
  
"You can stay here...," Evelyn said as she picked up a few scattered papers lying on the floor, and tossed them in the garbage pail. Danny had just bought the house, and it was beautiful. It had three bedrooms, one for he and Evelyn, one for Rafe whenever he needed it, and one for Joshua.  
  
"Mommy!" A little boy who entered the room yelled, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his mothers waiting arms. His brown hair hung down in his eyes, and he had Danny's eyes. Rafe smiled when he saw the boy.  
  
"Josh, how did you get down from your bed?" Evelyn sighed as she ran he hand through the boy's hair.  
  
"I heard you," Josh said, then turned his head when he noticed someone else was in the room.  
  
"Uncle Rafe!!!" he yelled then squeezed out of his mothers grasp and landed on the floor, and ran toward Rafe, hugging his legs.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Rafe laughed as he picked Josh up off floor and rustled his hair. Josh giggled and looked at Rafe.  
  
"Where'd you go this time?"  
  
"France. Wanna see what I bought you?" he asked as he placed Josh on the floor.  
  
"YEA!" he giggled, and Rafe went through one of his suitcases until he found what he was looking for. He held out box that had a bow on the top. The little boy happily took it from him. Josh tore the cover off and pulled out a small brown leather jacket that had patches sewn onto it of flags and had Air Force symbols on it. Josh's eyes lit up when he saw it and hugged it to him.  
  
"Like daddy's and Uncle Rafe's!" Josh laughed. Evelyn smiled at Rafe, noticing he too was wearing the same type of jacket, the kind he wears when he's in the air, and bent down to help Josh put it on. She sighed and stood up, looking over her son.  
  
"He.... he looks exactly like Danny," She said, tears in her eyes. Rafe smiled at this and nodded his head.  
  
"That was the idea.. oh Josh, here," Rafe said as he pulled a pin out of his pocket and pinned it on Josh's smaller jacket, above the name Walker. It was a pair of wings, the one like he and Danny wore. Evelyn shook her head, laughing while Josh raced around the room, making plane noises.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Rafe!" He shouted, extending his arms, circling around.  
  
"Got somethin' for you too," Rafe said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. He handed it to Evelyn and she slowly opened it, to find a silver necklace with a pendant made of tiny specks of glass. She gasped and tried it on.  
  
"Rafe. Why did you get us things? They must have been expensive." She held it until it caught the light coming in from the open window and reflected it, shining colors along the wall.  
  
"Oh my God. It's beautiful Rafe, thank you." She gave him a hug and he gladly hugged her back. They were best friends, and nothing more. And they were both fine with that.  
  
"Hello.." A voice called from downstairs. Josh stopped in mid flight and looked out the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
"DADDY'S HOME!" He yelled, and ran down the stairs, right into his fathers arms. Danny still had that messy brown hair, and dark eyes, only now he had a bright smile, one only a man's family can bring. He hugged Josh tightly to him then looked at his sons jacket.  
  
"Walker," he read from the nametag then looked it over.  
  
"Uncle Rafe gave it to me! Now I can fly like you!" Josh laughed. Danny looked up the stairs and saw Rafe standing with Evelyn.  
  
"H-Hey Rafe. Long time," Danny stated, shaken to see his friend after two years. Both Danny and Rafe kept in touch, and both were still enlisted in the Air Force, flying all over the world. Danny hadn't been home in two months, and now he saw his best friend after two years.  
  
"How's things Danny?" Rafe asked, watching as Danny approached Rafe, then pulled him to him, patting him on the back.  
  
"I really missed you!" Danny laughed, looking at Rafe then Evelyn.  
  
"I don't get a hello?" She joked, and he kissed her so long that both Josh and Rafe at the same time.  
  
"Ew!" Rafe looked down at Josh and laughed.  
  
"Yea yea yea," Evelyn smiled, tickling Josh. Danny watched his son and his wife, then looked at Rafe.  
  
"How long you stayin'?"  
  
"I don't know. A while if that's all right with you," Rafe grinned. Danny laughed and nodded.  
  
"Course. We can teach Josh how to fly like we did when we were kids."  
  
"We weren't four years old."  
  
"He's not gonna fly the plane, he's gonna help. Right Josh?" Danny asked picking up his son, and sitting him on his shoulders.  
  
"Right!" Josh said in response. Rafe sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right, all right," he groaned, making Evelyn laugh. She knew how much he loved to fly, and teaching Josh would be fun for him.  
  
"Less go!" Josh yelled.  
  
"Now? But I just got home...." Danny sighed.  
  
"Please?" Josh begged.  
  
"Yea, please?" Rafe laughed. Evelyn snickered when she saw Danny rolling his eyes toward Rafe, then coughed quietly into her hand when he glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny? You're coming with us!!" Danny said. She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm not going, there's not enough room in the plane, and the last time you took me up you spun the plane around!" she said.  
  
"Come on Ev, you're coming too," Danny laughed as he pulled Evelyn out the back door, out toward where his plane stayed in the barn shed. It was the old crop duster Rafe's father had when they were growing up, and Rafe wanted him to keep it. Danny had a house, and used the red plane often, fixing it, giving it a new coat of paint, and flying out around his land. Rafe and Josh followed behind them, laughing as Danny picked Evelyn up, sat her in one of the seats, and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"This... will keep you from falling out of the plane." Danny grinned, pulling tightly on the belt that pinned her to the seat.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA DO A BARREL ROLL AREN'T YOU?!" she screamed, trying to unfasten her seatbelt.  
  
"Come on Josh, let's go. You can sit with me in the front. Rafe, I think you're gonna have to wait till we come back, unless you wanna be tied down to the propeller," Danny snickered, sitting in his seat, and lifting Josh onto his lap.  
  
"I WANT TO GET OUT DANNY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Evelyn yelled, kicking her feet. Danny sighed and turned around to look at her.  
  
"I won't do a barrel roll. Promise," He smiled, and she began to calm down.  
  
"What's a barrel roll daddy?" Josh asked, pushing one of the buttons that were in front of him.  
  
"It's when we flip the plane upside down."  
  
"Really?! Can you show me?" Danny turned around again, seeing Evelyn shaking her head, trying to get out.  
  
"Yea, why not." Danny grinned evilly, laughing at Evelyn.  
  
"RAFE GET ME DOWN!" she screamed, clamping her fingers in the red metal.  
  
"Let's go!!! All set back there Ev?" Danny asked as the propeller began to spin, and the plane rolled forward.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Danny yelled, lifting the plane in the air, waving to Rafe. The plane set off to the sunset, getting smaller and smaller from where Rafe watched. It reminded him of when they were kids, when nothing in the world mattered, only learning how to fly. The sky began to turn dark, and the bright reds mixed in with the blues, casting a shadow across the entire sky.  
  
"Land of the free." Rafe had once called to Danny when they were much younger, playing in that exact same plane, shooting down German planes only they could see.  
  
"Home of the brave," Danny had always said in return. Rafe chuckled to himself, remembering those times. Danny had saved their lives five years before, and now he did it again, giving Rafe hope of moving on. As the sun set, the plane appeared in the sky again, and Rafe laughed when he heard Josh's laughs ringing through the air, and Evelyn's voice, yelling at Danny. Rafe waved to them, and he saw Danny's hand waving in the air in return, friends for the rest of time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny slowly opened his eyes, yawning. Sunlight came through the window shades in the bedroom, stretching rays across the length of the floor. Danny sighed tiredly, and leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at the clock that lay on the nightstand.  
  
"One thirty?" He asked, sitting up, looking around. It was day time out, and he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Evelyn could be heard talking to Josh from downstairs, and he smiled at that. He hadn't been home in a few months, and missed the sound of his son's laugh. He kicked the blanket back, and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Slowly Danny stood up, and stretched. He wore a white wife beater and blue pajama bottoms. His feet padded across the carpeted floor, soft beneath his bare feet. Quietly he opened the door, and stepped into the long hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. It wasn't the biggest house, but he bought it on his own, his home for Josh and Evelyn. Evelyn's back was to him, and Josh was sitting on a chair eating breakfast. Danny sighed and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Good mornin'. well, afternoon. Now what smells so good?" He asked, kissing her cheek. She grinned and picked up the bowl and poured the batter onto a pan on the stove.  
  
"Pancakes." Evelyn said, grabbing a spatula in one hand and a bowl of blueberries in the other. Danny pulled up a chair next to Josh and watched him eat his lunch, laughing.  
  
"Pancakes for lunch?" Josh nodded his head, chewing. Once he finally swallowed he looked at his father. "Want some?" Josh asked, pointing to his plate.  
  
"No thanks buddy. I hope mommy's cooking some for me too." He looked at Evelyn who was flipping the pancakes into a plate.  
  
"These aren't all for you." She smiled, forking a few into a separate dish and placing it on the table in front of Danny.  
  
"Blueberry!! My favorite. Thanks Ev." He said as he shoved the pancake into his mouth. Evelyn watched and shook her head.  
  
"At least cut them up Danny. You have worse manners than Joshua." She sighed and returned to the stove, pouring more batter onto the pan. Rafe entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, and pulled up a chair beside Danny.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Rufe. Sheep ell?" Danny asked him with a mouthful of pancakes. Rafe stared at him for a few seconds and laughed.  
  
"Yea. I was tired. Morning Ev. Can I have breakfast too?" Rafe asked, turning in his seat to see her. She placed a plate in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Way ahead of you. Josh, you all done? You just sat down," Evelyn asked, watching as Josh scrambled down from his seat and ran off towards his bedroom.  
  
"Yes!!" He yelled, his footsteps echoed through the halls. Evelyn sighed and sat down at the table, watching Danny and Rafe eat. Danny finished eating his lunch and after a few minutes looked over at Rafe.  
  
"Something has been bothering me forever....Why did you volunteer to go to the Eagle Squadron Rafe?" Danny asked, staring at his plate. Rafe was caught off guard, and looked over at Evelyn, who sat quietly. He thought for a minute, then sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I could help out." He shrugged.  
  
"You were almost killed."  
  
"Danny, that was years ago. Don't-"  
  
"We still need to talk about it. I mean, when we were flying to Tokyo, something could've happened to us. You wanted me to go the other way when you saw the Japs. What if I did Rafe?" Evelyn looked at Rafe, then to Danny, but both men were looking down, not sure what to say. Danny took a deep breath.  
  
"What if I listened to you, and one of us ended up dying?"  
  
"What do you want me to say to you Danny? Damn it, I know what happened, okay? You're fine, I'm fine, we're all okay because you risked your life to save us." Rafe said.  
  
"I know that Rafe, I just am afraid every time I get into a plane because it reminds me so much of Pearl, and of China. Isn't it the same for you?"  
  
"...Yea. Its scary, only because we lived through it. We're the lucky ones." Rafe said, finally looking over at Danny.  
  
"In a way." Danny sighed, picking at a string on his pants. Rafe looked down, realizing what Danny was talking about.  
  
"I owe my life to you Danny." Rafe said softly, and Danny glanced a him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about-"  
  
"What you said before. You did save my life, more than once. If you had listened to me in China, my plane would've crashed. Maybe killing me or the crew. You were the one who wanted us to bail out. You were the one who was shot. Not any of us."  
  
"Rafe.." Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. Evelyn stood up and walked away from the table, and left them alone.  
  
"I mean it. You saved my life, and I want to thank you." Rafe said, his voice cracked when he said that.  
  
"You saved mine too. You always did Rafe. You were always trying to protect me from the rest of the damned world. I have a beautiful wife and wonderful son thanks to you.. You didn't take her away from me, which you could have. I wouldn't have blamed you either. I owe you all I've got Rafe." Danny said. Rafe looked at him again and Danny smiled helpfully.  
  
"You're my best friend Rafe. Nothing will change that." Danny said. Rafe pulled him for a hug and patted him on the back.  
  
"Nothing." Rafe repeated. Joshua ran back into the room, holding a toy plane, spinning in circles. Danny laughed when he saw his son and turned to Rafe.  
  
"I'm glad we're still okay. I wouldn't trust anyone else to teach him to fly." Danny said, not taking his eyes off Josh. Rafe saw the pride in Danny's eyes and grinned at that. Never before had he seen his best friend so happy.  
  
"Remember when we first flew?" Rafe asked, an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yea... boy, you're dad was sure mad at us." Danny laughed, remembering when they were ten, and turned Rafe's father's crop duster on, and the plane flew. Maybe only a few feet off the ground, but it didn't matter to them.  
  
"I'm glad we can teach Josh. It'll be fun." Rafe said.  
  
"Hell, maybe we can teach Ev. too." Danny grinned.  
  
"I am never going in another plane with you again Danny!!" She screamed from down the hall. Danny shrugged at Rafe then they both laughed.  
  
"Let's go Uncle Rafe!!!" Josh yelled, tugging on Rafe's arm.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Fly!!! Come on daddy!!" Josh said as he struggled to pull both Danny and Rafe.  
  
"You tryin' to pull our arms off? Come here..." Danny said, picking Josh up off the floor, and tossing him over his shoulder. Josh laughed happily while Danny and Rafe took him outside. Evelyn sighed and watched them leave, smiling to herself. She knew no matter what happened, Danny would always be there for Josh, and Rafe would always be there for the both of them. She laughed when she heard Josh's voice over the motor of the plane. She knew everything was going to be all right. 


End file.
